This application relates to devices and techniques that use electrochemical technologies, including sensors printable on textile.
Various healthcare monitoring systems are available for home-based or personal management of healthcare. Efforts in this direction commonly incorporate physical sensors into clothing for monitoring of vital signs. Little attention has been given to wearable chemical sensors despite the fact that electrochemical sensing devices are ideally suited for meeting the requirements of on-body physiological monitoring.